


Trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday

by Kileykao



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Happy Ending, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4257873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kileykao/pseuds/Kileykao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title says it all</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday

The music is dull in the background of the Harvelle Roadhouse. Dean the bartender at Harvelle's was looking across the room at who he described to Charlie, Dean's best friend and waiter at the bar, as an angel. What song was playing didn't matter. This man had never been in the Roadhouse before. Dean who works almost 24/7 at the bar hasn't even seen this man before.   
Charlie was the one who pushed Dean to go talk to the angel in a trenchcoat. The two of them hit it off. And just over a year later the two of them said 'I Do'.   
So that's how they meet. They fell in love and had a little girl and after all that, this story has to end. Their little girl Gracie had fell. She broke her wrist.  
Castiel left work early and rushed to the ER.   
His car was hit by a drunk driver  
Leaving Castiel in a coma.   
A coma the doctors said that he may not wake up from.   
So as Dean sat next Castiel's hospital bed, their daughter asleep in his lap.   
And he started to talk

"I fell in love with you from the first moment I saw in the roadhouse. Charlie told me later on that the song playing when we meet was just one Yesterday by Fall Out Boy. I listened to the song Cas. It kinda goes like this.

If heaven's grief brings hell's rain  
Then I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday  
(I know I'm bad news)  
For just one yesterday  
(I saved it all for you)  
Oh, I want to teach you a lesson in the worst kind of way  
Still I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday  
(I know I'm bad news)  
For just one yesterday  
(I saved it all for you)  
For just one yesterday

That's all I'm asking for just one yesterday. One more day with you.” 

And when Castiel opened his eyes sometime later Dean was the Happiest man in the whole wide world.


End file.
